Piano Man
by Twilight2010
Summary: Two-Shot: Bella and Alice attend a night at an art gallery, while there Bella see's an unexpected person from her past. AH
1. Chapter 1

Two- Shot

Summary: Bella and Alice attend a night at an art gallery, while there Bella see's an unexpected person from her past.

Disclaimer: I own everything except for the characters, Smeyer own them.

_

* * *

_

_Part 1_

It was Friday, finally I thought, this week had been hectic with all the little munchkins in kindergarten that I taught and I was ready to go home, and take a nice long hot bath, to let this week's stress soothe right away.

It was the end of the day and I finally finished cleaning up the classroom of the stray toys that the children had left forgotten on the floor. Before leaving I grabbed my purse and my lesson plans for next coming week I had to plan and then turned the lights off and locked the classroom door.

Reaching my car, I pulled my phone out to call Alice to say I'm on my way back to our apartment. The reason being was because the last time I didn't call her I ended up walking in on her and Jasper that wasn't too pleasant for me to see.

After two short rings she picks up.

"Hey Bella, how was work?" she asked.

"It was okay, the children were better today, I'm just glad it's finally the weekend, so I can have a few days of rest." I told her.

"Well that's good, and I hope you didn't make plans for tonight, because I planned us to go out tonight." she told me.

"Ugh no, Alice" I wined. "I very much need a nice long relaxing bath, and a night to myself."

"Well, let's make a deal, if you come out tonight, you don't have to go out tomorrow night, and I can plan an evening with Jasper so you can have the apartment to yourself. How does that sound?"

I debated that over in my head awhile, I mostly never had peace and quiet at the apartment, and that would also mean if she went out with Jasper tomorrow night I would have quiet and then she probably would not be back till the next morning anyways. Yep that actually sounded pretty good.

"That sounds great, you have yourself a deal." I told her.

"Ok great!" she chirped. "Now get back quickly, because we still have to get you cleaned up, in an outfit and into makeup."

After the phone call was finished I made my way home. Arriving at the apartment, I made my way in through the front door and headed straight to my room to take a shower. I notice that Alice was also digging in my closet for my dress, so I had barley heard her muffled hello.

Alice loved going out on Friday nights and I should had known she would had planned something like this, and especially since I'm not in a relationship, she's been trying to find me a man.

Also Alice loved going to big events and there's an art show tonight that she wanted to see for weeks that I had forgotten about. So it was the same as always she would find me the perfect outfit while I was in the shower and get accessories and make up, set up that went perfectly with it.

Alice and I loved art shows, I loved see the emotions that one puts into their paintings, Alice loved them for the same reason but she also loved them so she could have a reason to dress me and her up.

I also loved the music they had that they mostly have perform there, each time they had different artists. This time Alice told me it was going to be a friend of the Artist. She also told me the pianist was very talented but she didn't know the name.

I was also obsessed with the music they played there; it somehow connected me to _him._ It connected me to the person who used to be my whole world, the person who was my light during the darkness. Classical music was all I had left of him since he left.

_Him…..He had such beautiful eyes…..His voice was also like velvet…._

It always hurt to think about him, it hurt to think of him now, I had loved him, and I still do. Alice has tried to get me to move on but I couldn't seem to and I probably never would. I still needed him. This is why she always tries to drag me out to the events.

Clearing up my thoughts quickly I finish up my shower, I dry myself and my hair, and put on the dress that Alice found for me it was a cute satin strapless cocktail dress with boned bodice, hem hits at mid-thigh, fitted drop waist, flattering poufy bubble skirt with pull-ups, fully lined, detachable ribbon tie and a matching satin scarf (picture on profile).

Next I put on black heels, and a matching jewelry set (on profile). After I was finished, Alice made me sit down and started working on my hair she left it down and had tight spiral curls that shaped with my face. After she did my makeup and put a tiny bit of blush on my check and then she put red eye shadow and black mascara on. I also had a little bit of lip gloss on.

After Alice finished with me she got ready quickly, wearing a short purple strapless cocktail dress with a matching set of jewelry (pic on profile).

We were both ready to go, we took Alice's car since my truck wouldn't be appropriate for this kind of occasion.

We didn't live to far from the gallery so it would take about ten minutes to get there, but with all the traffic it had taken twenty minutes. Alice gave the keys to the valet and we made our way into the gallery.

It was beautiful, it was set up unique, not in a way you would have expected it to be. There were tons of people, you could hear the chatter of everyone voices and hear the beautiful piano music in the back ground. The music was alluring, beautiful and sounded so familiar.

Alice and me then made our away around the paintings and sculptures, I exclaimed each and every one carefully. I took my time with each one. During that time Alice saw some people she knew, and she told me that we would meet up with each other later which was fine by me.

It was great to be able to come here, it connected me with him, we always, loved to go to gallery's on dates or when we just wanted to be together with something we loved to do.

But when he left it took months for me to come back and be able view the world of art again. Alice stuck with me, she knew how close we were and how much we loved each other, she under stood what I was going though, because she went through it once before to, but she was able to move on, she met Jasper her true soul mate.

I already knew I wouldn't move on _he _was my soul mate and I knew it, I just wish he had to.

A little while later I got finish with what I was looking at when I came to the middle of the gallery, there was a medium size crowd of people around the piano, listening to the pianist whoever it was, was playing. The music he was playing was extraordinary, it reminded me of _his_ music, he was a beautiful pianist; he composed many of his own works, and mostly just played them for me and his family.

Coming closer I squeezed my way through to the front of the crowd to get a good look at the piano man, the man who was playing the music, as I finally made my way to the front, I heard the piece that he was playing come to an end. Everyone had then applauded, and as the man turned to nod to the crowd for thanks, I had then froze at the sight of emerald green eyes locking with my chocolate brown eyes.

_No. _I thought. _It couldn't be him._

* * *

Thanks for reading, the last chapter will be up tomorrow. Plz review.

~Twilight2010


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot SMeyer owns the charaters_

_Plz enjoy this is the last chapter._

* * *

Part 2

_No. I thought. It couldn't be him._

I stood there frozen, not believing what I was seeing, he was here and as beautiful as ever, his messy bronze hair and his emerald green eyes that stood out the most to me. I had always loved running my hands through his hair. The Piano Man was _Him_, and I had the feeling Alice knew. Especially since tonight was last minute, and she told me this after work and she hate's last minute planning. But why would she plan this when she hates seeing me hurt.

It had been _3years_ since I've last seen him. It's been to long if you ask me.

_Flash back –_

_This was my one last chance to convince him not to go, he was already packed and ready to go, and we're at the airport._

"_Bella, I do care for you, I really do, but I have to leave, it's the chance of a life time. I need this chance, it could change everything." He said._

"_You know if you leave, you're leaving me too, and you're going to lose me. You will always have my heart but not completely, and that's what is going to change, you won't have me anymore." I told him._

_There was so much sadness and angst in his eyes and he never thought about losing me, and me losing him, now he realized it, but it doesn't matter, not anymore, because his dreams are more important than me right now to him. I know I should be supportive of his dreams, but I can't bear to lose him._

"_I promise you Bella fate put us together, and when I'm finished it will bring us back together, I promise you." He said while cupping my cheeks in his hands._

"_Please don't make promises you cannot keep." I pleaded._

"_This is one, I'm going to keep, and I will because I love you and that will never change."_

"_I love you too." I told him in defeat. Nothing or no one could change his mind, I was too late. I tried my hardest and I guess my hardest wasn't good enough._

_~End of Flash Back~_

And now three years later and looking into his eyes again, I saw shock for one thing, surprise, sadness, confusion, hurt and something else I couldn't point out.

Before my mind could process anything, my feet decided to have a mind of its own, and I parted my way through the crowd again to leave, knowing it was stupid because I had always dreamed of seeing him again, but it was the only thing I could think of right now to do.

My best bet was going to the ladies room, so before I knew it I was in one of the stalls, steadying my breath before I would hyperventilate.

"Bella" I heard Alice call out.

"Bella, are you alright? I saw you running like a mad man to the rest rooms, so I know you're in here."

Alice was standing in front of the stall I was sitting in, and after taking two deep breaths, stood up and opened the stall to let myself out.

"Bella, you're a mess, what happened?" she asked again slightly freaked out.

"No I'm not alright Alice" answering her earlier question "and what happened is that he's here at the gallery." I confessed.

"Who's here?" she asked. I kept silent for a while cause I knew she would soon understand.

"What! He can't be here he moved across the country, how could he be? Where did you see him?" she finally figured out. This also then told me that he didn't knew and didn't set this up which made me feel a little better.

"He was the featured performer today, the man who was playing the piano, No wonder the music sounded so familiar." I told her.

"Yes, I did notice that it sound like I heard it before, I actually didn't think much of it like I mostly do." She told me.

"So what are you going to do now, Bella, you're going to at least talk to him won't you?" she asked.

"I actually, don't know any more Alice, I don't know if he would want to talk to me, and that's what I always had planned in my mind when I would see him again, and now that I'm here, seeing him again my plans were thrown out the windows, I don't know what to do anymore, and what am I supposed to do?"

"Bella, I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you, and you should, it's better to face your problems than to ignore them, tell him how you still feel, see how he feels, that's what you can really only do." She advised.

"Your right Alice, that's what I should do, and I will." I told her.

Alice was right, if I wanted him back then I should fight for him, after all those things I've told myself how he's the only one for me, I shouldn't be running away from him, I should be running to him. Confess to him that I still loved him, and if he didn't love me well then I really don't know what I would do after that. I probably would leave, because there would be nothing more I could do.

"I just need a moment to myself, if that's alright." I asked Alice.

"Ya that's totally fine, but I'll let you know, I'll be outside this door so there would be no way of escaping without me knowing."

"Alice, no need to worry, I actually was planning on talking to him, and not leave."

After that Alice left me alone, but not before she re fixed my makeup and then she left. I stood there thinking over what I wanted to say to him…..after minutes of debating, I left the bathroom.

The first thing I did notice was when I left, that there was no music playing, and I knew he probably told the guest that he was taking an intermission on his playing but I probably was the only one who knew what he was doing and he probably was looking for me.

I decided to stay where I was at because if he was looking for me, it would make it easier for him, I just still hope it takes him awhile, because I wasn't ready to talk to him, but I had to be.

I've always wondered what it would be like if I chose to stay with him, while he was away, when he was away playing his music. He was a genius a prodigy at the piano and still is, so that's why I thought he could do it all here, but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to learn more and more, getting new experiences with the piano with other professionals who were great as well.

Would we still be together if we did? Would we have survived off of letters and the modern day cell phone, would I have been able to bear just hearing him, instead of feeling him with me? But if like what I thought before if we were soul mates, wouldn't we have been together all this time?

I had finally spotted him through a small group of people while rambling in my head. He was still beautiful when I saw him at the piano. But now he was more glorious than before, standing tall, you could see that he was still fit through his suit, and his chiseled jaw the same as I last saw it.

He had then finally noticed me through the crowd of people; it was like he could feel my eyes on him, it was like burning a hole through him. He then made his way towards me. I then decided to make my way towards the outside garden there they had knowing he would follow me, and then we'd have more privacy.

He had then finally caught in up with me if I should say. I felt him right next to me, and I could still feel the electricity between us, even if he didn't.

"Bella" He barley whispered. It was then I had finally turned around to meet my eyes with his.

"_Edward_" I said copying him.

"It's really you isn't it." He said in wonder. What kind of comment is that!

"No s*** Sherlock, who else would it be." I told him.

Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair as he always did, when he was frustrated.

"How you've been?" he said a little while later.

"I guess I've been good, but not considering the fact that you left. I got a job teaching kindergarteners, some days they can be the sweetest angels and then other days they can be little monsters. Otherwise if you consider the fact you left then ma answer would have been that I've been pitiful" Telling him the truth. "I'm haven't been the same since you left, and you left Alice picking up the pieces, and I don't know what I would have done without her."

"So how have you been, it looks to me your dreams have been somewhat successful right?" I asked.

"Yes they have, my music dream they were successful but, after a while I realized, that not all my dreams have been successful" He answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, his whole life revolved around music and if he had been successful, what other dreams did he have then and not came to happen?

He was silent for a while, trying to think of what he should say, I could tell.

"What I mean is that not all my dreams have been successful." He said.

"What was it? What was your otherdream?"

"You" he said looking towards me.

"You, you have been my dream, and still are. I've always dreamed of marrying you Bella, starting a family with you, but it never happened when I thought my music was the most important thing at the time, I thought, I thought I could still have you while I was playing and performing my music in different parts of the country, and all I had ever done was think about me, and never once did I think about you or how it would affect you when it came to music. I was stupid and still am. And I came back home to actually find you. To tell you that I still love you, and to hope that you would give me a second chance, so Bella please tell me do I still have a chance." He confessed to me.

I couldn't believe what I heard, did he really just say that, and how can he ask me to give him a second chance, when he should have known that I already gave it to him when he came looking for me. I couldn't wrap my head around it that he still loved me after all this time. But I didn't care because I was so happy.

Throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my chest to his, I pull him into a kiss, at first he was frozen and then responded to the kiss as eager as I was.

Slowing down the kiss I then pull away.

"I love you too Edward and I always have. And I already gave you your second chance when you were looking for me." With my response I got my favorite crooked smile from him.

"Oh and you were right Edward, I should have listened to you." I told him.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"That we were put together by fate, and nothing in the world could change that."

* * *

Thank You for reading :)

I really hope you liked this, and **plz review.** I worked really hard on this chapter, and it's past 12 am now, because I wanted to make it perfect, so i'm kind of late on my deadline.

But plz tell me your thoughts, I would really appericate it.

Thanks again from,

~Twilight2010


	3. Thanks You! :

**AN" I want to say thank you for all who read this story and for those who may read it in the future. If you want I have more stories on my profile, so plz check them out, I think you'll like them.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Twilight2010**


End file.
